A Diamond in the mud
by tiCocoChanelle
Summary: Once upon a time, life was perfect and all the beings live in great harmony in a isolated land protected from the cruel outside but it wasn't mean to last. In order to protect their people, Sagibel and Tarsenis, gods of the land had to give up the one thing they love the most, their daughter. The destiny of the entire existence rests upon. Is love the real most powerful magic?
1. Chapter 1: L'étoile

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing (yet, maybe). I'm kidding (maybe). Anyway nobody read the disclaimer, I don't!

Once upon a time, there was a land where all creatures live peacefully, all together in perfect harmony. Fairies, elves, giants, immortals, griffins, vampires, werewolves, witches even humans (only two anyway). Dragons, animals, elephants, monkeys. Well, I think you get it!

So where was I, oh yeah: Once upon a time… land...vampire...dragons…

It was pacific existence, away from the wars, the poverty and all evils of the other world.

The land was full of beauty, all kind of beauty. If you wish to have a sandy, kissed-sun, warm place to be then you can have it, you just have to go to the north side. You prefer somewhere a little more chilly, with big and thick forest, perhaps? Of course, inside of the land. Somewhere cold with ice, ask you'll be serve. Anything is possible land of all beauty, and talking about beauty, of all the precious jewels there were one, a treasure, that would change everything.

" _Tarsenis, my love ,the time grows nearer",_ says the wise lady.

" _Sagibel, mon coeur what shall we do",_ replies the husband.

" _My love I'm afraid that at this point it's not what shall we do but can we do. If we can do something;",_ the beauty says with a sight.

" _Just tell me what to do, mon amour. You know I'll do anything. After all we've been through this cannot end like that."_ , he tells taking her in his arms.

" _Tarsenis, my love this is not an end, just a different story, it might not be pleasant at first but we will face it, like with always do"_ , she smiles to him.

" _I'm worried about her, such a great faith in such little hand. All the future on her petite shoulders. We have to help her!"_

" _We cannot interfere with the destiny and you know it. It's too dangerous and before you talk I know that nothing is too dangerous for you but it can be for her."_

" _We could show her the future?"_

" _That would kill her!",_ she replies with a sad face.

" _How can such a giant destiny rest upon such a tiny little cutie thing! She's so precious, merci mon coeur for that perfect gift! Our little girl',_ his blue eyes were shining so bright.

" _My love, I wish so much we could keep her."_

" _No."_

" _If she stays here, everyone would know who she is and she would be in a greater danger and that cannot happen.",_ bright tears roll down on her face.

" _I know mon coeur, you're right like always. It's so hard to say goodbye when we just met."._ They both look in total awe in the crib. What a delicate, perfect, beautiful thing. Such a soft skin, sweet voice, little plumpy hands and feets, the chubbiest rosy cheeks, golden curls on top of her hair, the most beautiful eyes.

" _We can see the all universe in those pretty eyes",_ he says in awe.

" _Yes, I know. We did great"_ , the wife says hugging her husband.

" _That is what we called made of love! That's true. The product of soulmates. The balance in the world. All good and bad, anything. Everything."_

" _I know."_. They keep staring at that amazing thing, full of life, full of magic. The one they created. Theirs. Her.

" _That beautiful thing came out of us? I would rip the earth down in order to protect her. I would even burn the skies down, so I could save her. Anything, everything for her._

" _We have to take her away from us. And that tears me apart, we have to this but for now, let's enjoy what we make. That beautiful thing came out of us."_

A few days passed and they decide it was the unfortunate time to let little baby goes.

" _We have to give away, now or he'll be to late. She's too powerful, they can feel her. I did my best to enact her power, they will come in due time, when she'll be ready."_

The couple of lover looks at the sky with all the stars above they feel protect. Most important they feel like she was protect, and after they had blessed their daughter with the sacred waters, they came here. They live above, on the highest spot of the land, so now they bring us to the river so she could take her down to the nearest village.

Sagibel sings to the river so the nymph of the water can bring their daughter into safety. O,e last hug, they say. One last kiss, one last look.

" _She won't even remember us. She won't have us to protect her. I'll kill everyone who try to hurt her. I swear!"_

" _Tout doux my love. We shall name her so she will always have a part of us without even do anything. Maybe S for me or T for you",_ they look at each other in love and love surrounding them.

" _As bright as the more precious gemstone, as pure as the Sacred Water_ s, _as sweet at the greatest honey. Shall the stars be amazed, afraid because the most beautiful one is born. Don't be afraid, she will be fair and she will save us all."_.

They both or the tree of them should I say, look at the stars and the little baby raise her both hands, first towards her parents and then towards the sky like she wish to reach out and touch the shining points.

" _That's it. You don't have to reach to touch, you are already one. The greatest. You are…",_ he says out of breathe.

" _She….is….perfect"_

Naming her baby, with a name that fits so perfectly was a little satisfaction, a little joy. Now they would also have a part of her. The moment was so pure and so perfect so magic, that with wink an all constellation appears. For her, for their family. It warms their heart.

They let her down the river, the water darks but still protecting under the eyes of the nymphe.

" _A bientôt my love Stella. See you one day mon Amour our Stella"._ They both say. Sagibel and Tarsenis look until she disappears out of sight then look into each other eyes for what seems like an eternity. To find the strenght to go on, to find the strength to stand tall because who knows what the future will bring them.


	2. Chapitre 2: A Story Teller

Somewhere away from the highest spot of the land, down, down, the river, at the center of a village, side to the market, where sit a bunch of kid who were all listening to a man, an old wizard.

" _This is all bullshit!",_ say a girl with mid-length dark hair.

The old man looks surprised to the girl, such a language from someone who look so nice. Suh a human language. Her baby blue eyes could fool anyone, you would think that butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

" _Doctor Sid, she isn't wrong! Such thing doesn't exist! We lived here for so long we would know if there were actually two god hanging out here, even on the highest spot here"._ Sid keep silence. It was so fun to be called Doctor when he was just a wizard, kind of insulting though but it knew the kid wasn't to blame neither theirs parents. The truth was, it was the curse. It was almost time, he just that Sagibel and Tarsenis were ready, because even him, one of the most powerful wizard had no clue of what to do. One of the effect of the curse was that beings start to doubt everything, they ask question for thing who doesn't have answer. Before, none of them doubt the magic. Magic works because you don't understand it. He snap out of his thoughts when he hear noise coming from the kid, more than usual at least.

" _You're wrong, you never know. And Sheldon, you're like ten anyway, I don't think that a long time living compare to Sir Sid anyway"_ , a curly hair say loudly.

Sid was surprised, the girl was usually very calm and quite shy. He rang the bell so the kid would hush and then release them for the day, when suddenly a part of the sky get covered by dark cloud. _" Oh no!"_ he immediately starts to convoc his fellows and colleague by sending enchanted creatures. It calls all the magic being by a spell, it didn't know who will answer in the current situation, with many of them denying that they were magic. The spell resonate in the land and in his head. Sid turns around to leave when he bumped into something or when the something bump in his leg.

" _What are you still doing here my kid?"_

" _I just wanted to tell you that I believe you about the gods, and the magic, and the nymph"_. She mumbles, looking at the floor.

" _I swear...it's all. It not like I have parents to take me home or a home, or friends to play. I'm not even sure if I can play, I guess that 's why no one want me. That and the fact that I am weird."_ Now she's rambling and blushing. She realized that she had said a lot of things in such a short time but her mouth can't stop.

" _Okay, little head. I get it. Well you'll have time to learn to play because we won't have school anymore. Now goodbye little chameleon."_ He says pushing her out of his way.

" _Wait Sir, what you mean "no school"?! Until when?"_ , she asks panic filling her voice. Sid is from behind but he knows that if he turns around he will see a little face who match the voice. Panicked.

" _Until further notice, little chameleon",_ He was about to disappear when he hear a cry.

" _Further notice from who Sir?"_ She says slightly hopeless.

" _The gods! Only The gods"_. And with that he left.

I don't like that Peyton girl, well I don't hate her. She's really smart actually, and beautiful and have a great parents, and toys and house. Everything is nice, well maybe except her behavior. Is that jealousy? Envy? I don't know. Nevermind, I'm really looking forward to hear Sir Sid story. Today, is the sequel of Tarsenis and Sagibel story, after they defeated the dark knives and cursed dragons. I'm sure this all true well of course Sid might tone down it a bit because we're kid and give not such relevant details about the kind of tree, or the kind fish in the river. I guess the narrator can add his own touch.

I sat on the floor waiting for Sir Sid to start but he wasn't ready so I just listened to the others kids talking and jokking.

" _Do you know what's Doctor Sid last name?"_

" _No, you do? Who knows?",_ nobody seems to know. I was alone on her side and I whisper " _Hammerback"._ Peyton was walking by and heard ME and replies out loud "It's Hammerback of course ".

" _How would you know?"_

" _I know anything remember"._ I look up and see the kids looking at Peyton with admiration. I sigh, envy, no?

" _So they call him, like that because when he was young he use to challenge all the sorcerer, witch, wizard anyone with magic or strength and so he provoque Thor in a duel in front of everyone to impress a lady but Thor just laughed. So Sid put a spell on him so he wouldn't move. Sid was proud of himself and make fun of Thor in front of everyone…. And then…."_

" _Then what?"_ All kids ask curiously.

" _Then Thor say to Sid " can I say just one word?", Sid laughed and said that talking was for weak men. Thor said "Hammer" and open his hand. Sid just heard the lady he was trying to impress say " Hammer's back" and then BOOM, BADAM BOOM."_ They laughed at his gesture.

" _Nonsense, he's called like that because when he was a baby, he was with his father blacksmith. Her parents thought that he couldn't walk so there was no danger but they didn't know he could reach out and grab stuff. So he saw the handle of something and wanted to play with it. He pushed the thing out and then suddenly the thing fell off from two hundred feets on him. BING! His parents ran to him but it was too late the hammer had feel on his back. BOOM!"_

I knew THAT didn't make any sense. Sid get ready and tell the story and no one believe him. How can they believe story about Thor fighting with a wizard, or a hammer falling from hundreds feet on a back or head and don't kill him but not belive in magic, in gods, in love.

I think the truth is that people will believe what they want to if it please them, if they like what they see or hear. If the fact is not marvellous enough, or dramatic enough and they don't like it they won't believe it.

I just wanted to say to Sir Sid that I believe him, when I felt that sort of écho going through my body, it was like I was vibrating. That plus the strange cloud. I couldn't move, I felt strange emotions, I had no idea why. But then Sir Sid has said no more school, what will I do? The only person who wanted to put up with me it was only because I was still in school. They will kick me out I soon as they know. That's why I decided to follow Sir Sid. I have no better to do anyway and I'm sure that the little nothing I own will still be nothing, and I'm sure that the bicorns and unicorns won't mind me not being there, they gonna warm up my seat on the floor. So yes, I decided to take a trip. But before I get back into the farm where I slept and take the only thing I own back, that plus some bread, sorry for stealing but I'm hungry. I left as discreetly as I came and head to wood path I'm sure this is where Sir Sid will lead. I can see him, let's go. Let's see if I am really a chameleon.


End file.
